


Vetti Versus The Jabberwock of Her Lady of Faith's Pinnacle College

by Lt_Itzalova



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Saturday Night W/No Date A 2L of Shasta and All-Rush Mixtape, Skinship, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Itzalova/pseuds/Lt_Itzalova
Summary: Made for the Rena WG drive by GrindaViking! Vetti is more of a nervous wreck than normal at being alone to represent her college's club before the most feared proctor on campus and ends up getting a facefull more than she'd ever bargained for.





	Vetti Versus The Jabberwock of Her Lady of Faith's Pinnacle College

[4:28, No Messages.] [4:29, No Messages] [4:29, No Messages] [4:29, No Messages]  
Vetti cursed under her breath: seething towards no one in particular, at least until she could figure out where to direct all this anger. In truth, as she stared at the door leading to the hallway, then cringing to look over the state of the classroom being used for the Sewing and Embroidery Club’s bi-weekly meeting: chairs set out, sewing kits set atop them, plastic tubs of material arranged, unlatched and even organized to the latest projects of each member and yet the place was barren save for herself. Last week they’d talked about this! Everyone knew today’s meeting was extra important as the teacher’s assistant who could decide if the club lives or dies would be coming to oversee their work! Vetti flicked her gaze from her phone and the door a few more times as if this ritual would increase her SMS count and not just her BPM count. 

As she let out a short whine of defeat at seeing 4:30 roll about with still no texts back from her sisters in stitching her ears caught the sound of the door opening, causing the skittish girl to jump back with a squeak. She had every reason to, however: even having jumped backwards she found herself continuing to back away to be able to take in and give enough berth to who she was setting eyes upon. Formally Student Conduct Chairman Rena Montez, informally “The Jabberwock of Her Lady of Faith’s Pinnacle College”, a woman who in her own right towered over most, maybe all of the student body but set against someone as diminutive in size and demeanor as Vetti and she seemed like a veritable titan. A set of bored eyes scanned over the room through thick-framed glasses, inhaling sharply through one nostril as her mouth was occupied with drinking: a small jolt sent through Vetti as she realized this towering teacher’s aide was able to wrap her entire hand around and palm a 2.5-liter of Shasta without even straining herself.

“So, then, this the- ahem- HUOORP, the sewing club? I see you’re set up but all alone. If you didn’t have all this cloth out I’d think I had the wrong place.” the way Vetti shied away the belch may as well have been a roar. The timid girl wasn’t even done mentally processing what she was looking at, let alone ready to answer such questions! She’d only just begun processing the words when her nervous energy was jerked away again and her eyes nearly bulged from her skull: not only was Rena a towering colossus but she had bulk to match! While her simple ruffled shirt and pencil skirt combo made it clear to see that her build was largely one of lanky thin muscle her middle practically exploded in dimensions. As though being the tallest person Vetti had ever met, the swollen cauldron of a gut Rena was hefting was beyond anything she’d encountered in her nineteen years of living.

Her ogling was cut short as the distended mocha dome quivered and another rumbling belch assailed her ears. “Hey, you alright or did you just not hear me there?” her voice came again. Vetti’s brain kicked into overdrive as her gaze snapped back upwards to meet Rena’s, she had to say something fast that disguised and excused her for staring while also explaining the situation withou- “I’mallaloneI’msosorrythisisn’taprankoranythingIswearpleasedon’texpelmeIcan’thandletheideaofexpulsionfromtheschoolthatwasn’taninnuendopromise.” she froze up, not even fully sure of the contents of her own abrupt machine gun verbiage, panting a little with anxiety. She got a quizzical look back, processing, contemplative, a slight chuckle. “Okay, okay, take easy, I think I’m seeing a pattern here.” before elaborating she tipped her head back to finish the jug of discount cola, thumping her chest to vent the built-up gases yet again.

“I just got back from overseeing the Gaming Club and it was about the same: poor kid was all alone without expecting to be and we had to sit there and do sets while listening to his Canadian rock mixtape, total drag.” Rena stepped in, rolling one shoulder to heft a messenger bag that looked to be as bloated as its owner. “S-so you… you aren’t gonna, erh, yanno?” Vetti had to speak slowly and deliberately, the only thing stopping her from another outburst. She sucked her teeth watching Rena half-squat over a chair, spread her stance to give her gut room and sat down while retrieving a second drink from her bag. “I mean, not yet, even if I wanted to I think ‘The room looked fine but there was only one girl there who stammered out some weird joke about expulsion.’ wouldn’t be a very good case on paper for termination.” whether joking or not Vetti produced a nervous, tittering laugh and drummed her fingers together.

A pregnant pause hung within the room for a moment, worthy of the term for more than one reason as Vetti found her eyes drawn to the spheroid swell of exposed skin now sitting in Rena’s lap: the thing slightly rising and jostling as she continued to chug and adjust her sitting posture. While Rena's height was definitely unusual her stomach seemed truly impossible. Vetti found herself locking her gaze on it with ever-steadying breath as it gained her focus, unsure if the sensation making her heart beat was purely terror anymore.

"Right then, so youuuUUUAARP gonna show me what you do here, then?" Rena snapped the girl out of her trance, the fact that she now held a clipboard and bag of pork rinds making Vetti wonder how hard and how long she'd accidentally hyperfixated to have missed that. "Oh uh, of c-course, so we have a standard kit we all use and- lemme just-" Vetti sprung into action: her nervous energy fueling a speed far more efficient than her stammering mouth. She picked up a sewing kit and popped the tin open, only to find the recycled butter cookie container to actually contain butter cookies.

Vetti gawked for a moment, were she not naturally pale from a life indoors she'd have lost color from the shock. "We don't usu- I don't know h-" Rena hardly needed to reach a long arm over to the girl to pluck the container from her hands and set it atop her middle, letting the shaking, diminutive girl watch as she drew a pastry out and popped the entire thing into her mouth. "You kids can never control yourself a-" "Right, the rule- the rule about food, the rule specifically set in place by…" Vetti once again began speaking as if to save her life, the taller girl needing to speak over her "Look, look, it's okay, I was just saying I'll…" she looked away, twirling another cookie between her fingers like a coin "I'll handle these and graciously omit them from my report."

She had to sit through another borderline unintelligible string of words meant as thanks and wait for the poor girl to finally find a sewing kit not filled with snacks but she eventually was able to set out her tools of the trade for Rena, who found the wait easier with a wealth of snacks now laid before her. With something finally going right for once Vetti gradually found her footing in the conversation and slowly gained a handle on her anxieties, delicately holding out some of her needles before the much larger girl. "So we usually u-use universals of varying sizes but I keep an embroidery set and heavier denim ones-" her eyes widened a little: once again she'd been wrapped up enough to not notice how Rena's gut had begun to overtake her lap and was sagging over the edges: it's dome-like shape deflating under it's own sheer mass. What mass that it was, though! To think that it was unlike anything she'd ever seen or dreamed before and now was clearly even larger! She didn't dare envision but she had to wonder: how big could this twenty-something girl get?

"-rie? Hey, Marie? You okay? You look sunstruck." Vetti flashed a wide grin: she hadn't even registered being called by her real name at first, surely the only reason her reverie was so hard to break. "Oh I've got an idea!" she chirped, reflecting Rena's concerns. "Instead of showing you my current projects m-maybe I can just start one for you!" she beamed, already setting up her notepad and measuring tools.

Rena stifled a laugh, snorting, or maybe it was a result of the fact that she was shoveling a half dozen cookies down her throat and was using her mouth for too many things at once. Vetti felt a twinge of unease for finding it cute, but not enough unease to make her avert her eyes from the show of mass sliding down and distending Rena's throat only for the entire thing to bulge and inflate as the passage was cleared to let free another throaty burp. "Nnghahhh, well, if you think that freebies are really going to make me review the club more favorably you're only probably right." she smirked. Vetti grinned back, almost sure this was a joke, just not confident in it.

Not knowing what else to do she eventually approached, measuring tape in hand and Rena stood. Vetti paused, needing a few seconds to recognize this wasn’t her trying to stop her. “Right, so uh, we can start with your height, lemme just…” she extended her arms and went red in the face, realizing that there was absolutely no way she could take the height measurements of someone at least a foot and a half taller than she was. She swallowed hard, holding one end of the tape out. “Okay uh, I’ll make this quick, promise! If you could just hold this and uh…” she circled around Rena as the taller girl took the tape in one hand, the smaller girl’s body easily slipping between the wall and Rena. 

“Great, great, now just hold it up until that metal end piece is around the top of your hea-” she gasped as Rena performed the action as requested: inadvertently sandwiching Vetti between the wall and her side. She struggled for only a second before her body locked up, her heart pounding with a force she could feel up to her ears. She’d never been this intimate with a boy or girl and here she was: almost wrapped around a fully mature woman’s hip and the soft, gurgling sphere of a gut Vetti could feel was being fed larger even now. Her flushed face tipped back as her head swam and the surrounding world faded out, just herself and Rena: the warmth of her bare gut, the smell of her skin, the soft undulations of her internal chambers squeezing and groaning from processing more food.

She looked upwards to observe how Rena was reacting to this all and with what little Vetti could see in her position she could confirm: she wasn’t. Rena looked bored, even, lolling out her tongue and holding her fist over it, the fingers unfurled to drop several glittering pieces onto her tongue and into her mouth. Vetti would love to wax poetic about having met a goddess who could eat stars but in truth, pinned to Rena’s side and already utterly shocked she realized the council chairlady was disposing of all the contraband she’d accumulated over the day: including jewelry. Vetti shook her head, needing to assure herself this wasn’t a hallucination from the shock and confusion but the sudden feel of Rena’s stomach pressing into her harder quickly reminded her that this was utterly real. 

Her pondering didn’t last much longer as she turned her attention back downwards to the tremendous gut pushing on her hard enough to lift her off of her feet. Between her tunnel vision and being as close as she could be, Vetti could swear she was becoming aware of all of Rena’s innermost bodily processes. The slight shifts in skin tension, of course, the heart beat and...the sensation of this titanic food-mass shifting. She dared to turn her head slightly, almost putting her hear to Rena’s middle to listen as it groaned and whined in time with slight losses in gut pressure. The sensation of softened food being pushed down from Rena’s stomach and to her intestines. Vetti laughed shakily under her breath, squeezing in gently and feeling the pressure increase...then dissipate as she helped manually shunt chyme from chamber to chamber.

She pressed and prodded, pausing a moment to see Rena effortlessly opening up to pass a bangle through her lips, the ring barely bulging the sides of her throat on the way down and absolutely not adding to the pressure beneath Vetti’s fingers. She continued, getting utterly engrossed in feeling the subtle shifts and strains of Rena’s guts, needing to remind herself to blink between bouts of obsessive groping and kneading. It was astounding how nothing she could do seemed to rouse Rena: pressing the upper hemisphere of her stomach freed up air directly by way of pushing it through the girl’s throat, but perhaps she was expecting too much given how Rena thus far barely acknowledged her frequent disruptive burps. All the same, the feeling of her stomach being kneaded must have been wracking the larger girl’s internals with all manner of sensations and yet she didn’t pause with dutifully downing an airtight bag of lighters.

For the second time that day Vetti’s face was utterly flushed due to Rena, though she infinitely preferred this to her previous raw terror. Her eyes widened, feeling especially firm parts: the myriad items Rena had brazenly swallowed which were more designed to survive being dropped without breaking than being digested. They shifted about and quickly became entombed in the much encompassing bolus her gut was pulling everything together into. With a few experimental firm pushes they soon became embedded so far as to be unreachable and impossible to tell from the rest of the steadily digesting food mass. Eventually though Vetti found her strength to do this fading: maybe it was her circulation being cut off, perhaps it was the fact that her small legs were shaking but without even trying Rena had nearly reduced the girl into a useless, quivering mess.

Maybe it was that lady-killing love her traditional, conservative family had warned and protected her from for her adolescent life, maybe it was all her blood rushing to her brain but time folded on itself like she could feel Rena’s skin folded into thick rolls where her torso met her billowing stomach. She was unsure at first but in this protracted second of time surely she would die if it meant getting to exist within it forever. Though no such luck existed for the borderline NEET as she was suddenly quaking on her feet, the teacher’s aide having withdrawn and somehow seeming oblivious to the act as she busied herself with unscrewing a bottle with only her thumb and index finger to begin another session of carbonated chugging. With all her will Vetti opted to lean against the wall instead of the hot, quaking, inviting caramel dome centimeters from her as she steadied her body and mind.

“O-okay, so I got the numbers a-and uh, you’re kinda tall!” she tried to joke, if only to fill the silence, already struggling to remember the numbers she’d just taken down. She stepped aside, fearful of slipping into a fugue state again and scribbling numbers into her notebook instead. She began the process anew: able to take most of the measurements of her lower body on her own now, the low hum of Rena’s intestines vying for Vetti’s attention causing her to strike up conversation. “So! The uh, FGC- er, Gaming Club! I’m actually kinda familiar with those, how’d that go?” she smiled shakily and was met with a much more reserved grin from the taller girl.

“Oh, that? We just did a few rounds of GG, it was really rough: he kept picking the bag-head guy and doing the door thing so it was impossible to guess where he’d come from and dodge his attacks.” Vetti stifled a laugh, shaking her head as she took down Rena’s thigh width and silently judged her prowess in fighting games. “I didn’t want to keep at it but it was that uh, Phil kid? I had to supervise for the social last Saturday and he just sat on a bench in a full tuxedo looking sad for three hours.” Vetti bit into her lower lip and glanced away, a nervous gurgle issuing out from Rena “Not that there’s anything wrong with going stag, or not at all!” Even in apologizing it seemed like Rena was able to stay calm and dignified, Vetti could hardly believe it but at least it kept her attention off of the girl’s stomach...a stomach that she could swear was larger than when she’d last measured it.

Experimenting, she took the break in conversation as an opportunity to, with some difficulty, run her tape from Rena’s backbone, under her navel and to the other side of her spine. Three and a half inches of difference from the number she’d written down! “There’s no way I measured that much of a difference wrong! You- er, I mean, it’s not a problem, I was just looking and thinki-” a large palm pressed against the top of her head as Rena tousled Vetti’s verdant locks. “Quit freaking out, I get that all the time.” she laughed, shifting backwards slightly to push her gut forwards. "Ah, well I...suppose I should measure a second time…"

Vetti rolled her shoulders to limber up and leaned in once again. Measuring the larger girl was difficult as is: she was too tall to reach along her and now she was becoming too wide! Rena didn't bat an eye as a shaky hand can along her stomach and around her side, but her eyes narrowed slightly as she was effectively being hugged around the middle by the small girl as she tried to complete her measurements. "You alright? I'm a little indisposed but I can still help." she asked, referring to the four cookies she was using all fingers on one hand to hold and practically inhale. 

“Oh no, don’t trouble yourself, hah, I just uh…” Vetti rambled, a little winded from the effort as she tried again. Even if she redoubled her effort it was made harder from Rena’s stomach having even more contents and the simple fact that another full-body embrace of the taut, round sphere had Vetti in a cold sweat. The hard mass under her skin reacted to Vetti’s pressing, but only barely as the girl could feel Rena’s stomach slightly shift and slosh from both its owner’s constant intake and the small tailor’s attempts to reach around her full circumference forced digested mass further through her system. Red in the face she strained, motivated towards maximum effort and overworked past working smarter than harder she struggled, stretched and suddenly, recoiled.

A slight jostle was all it took to push loose a gas bubble pent up inside Rena’s gut and as ever, she had no reservations about venting it free immediately. Vetti could hardly realize what had happened before she felt the hot wind blowing over her hair. The seconds-long eruption would have pushed the small girl back were she not already clinging to Rena, and even with the nigh-on mortal terror eliciting such a bellow should’ve elicited Vetti could only bring herself to hold on and tell herself this was a matter of survival and not an excuse to embrace the larger girl. “Wow that was uh, impressive…” she finally said as the sound tapered off, abruptly standing up and holding her measuring tape. “Er, the change in size, I mean!” she added, realizing that was barely better as an answer. “I mean I’ve never like, seen anyone who could do what you do and um, h-hold that much and you aren’t even breaking a sweat and um-” 

As with before where Vetti began winding up for a panic attack Rena simply laughed off the girl’s awkwardness and advances. “This? This is nothing, just some minor bloating. Well-” she paused, having the consideration to turn her head away for a moment for another floor-shaking belch. “At least relatively, I’m sure to you it isn’t exactly nothing. It won’t be a problem with your little project, right?” Rena added gingerly, watching Vetti with half-attention as she popped open a bag of pretzels. “Th- oh no no I’ll just uh, make it adjustable near the waist, yeah! Oh but yeah I couldn’t ever, I mean, I think-” she’d just promised a garment that’d be her greatest undertaking yet but her mind was suddenly focused fully on the thought of even trying to imitate what was happening before her, the amount of energy drinks she’d need to slam, the tension it’d induce, she had to shake her head to keep another flight of fancy pulling her away from reality.

“I’m surprised it might be possible to make something that fits me, proper. Even on an empty stomach it’s less than fun finding things that fit; the fact that the dress code was just being dissolved during your first months here might’ve been partially due to me.” Rena stated with pride and her chest puffed out but mostly just presenting her gut even further and causing it to bounce and groan in agitation. “Oh yeah, I mean, it won’t be easy but I can’t be learning as I am and back away from a challenge!” Vetti blurted out the first response that sounded in line with the anime protagonists she studied as closely as her sewing, having to hope the chuckle it got from Rena was one of approval.

In fact, the two were soon engaged in a dialogue about the nuances of Vetti’s craft, the young girl even able to set aside the mix of new emotions long enough to revel in the unfamiliar feeling of someone providing genuine enthusiasm for her hobby. While still talking with the subdued and measured cantor of someone who could earn the right to be the youngest person in the Student Conduct Council Rena kept up a line of questions to Vetti that was engaging and never vapid. If she wasn’t so occupied with existing in the moment she would’ve become wrapped up in how it seemed too good to be true, even getting a rare smile or laugh from Rena with the details and history of her work in tailoring.

“So I think I can puzzle out a way to make it adjustable enough to keep you decently covered most of the time.” Vetti had to mentally note how normally she’d never feel comfortable saying that to anyone under any context before meeting Rena. “By the measurements I took down I was thinking maybe a waistband that can rest at thirty-five inches but expand up to, say, four-hundred and seventy five?” she tapped her notes on Rena’s current measurements as Rena continued to fish more things to swallow from her bag. “Well, not to be ungrateful but that’s not gonna cut it.” Vetti blinked, and chuckled nervously, not from being put off but more that her head swam from the implications. “So this...isn’t when you’re full?” Vetti felt her heart pounding in her throat just from the smile she got in response.

“Marie, this is my stomach that’s full. I don’t know where you are on your track for gen eds but surely high school bio taught you there’s more to a G.I. than that.” Vetti could only hope that the way she gawked and stared at Rena hefting her stomach and letting it drop into her lap was a matter of her shock and not the fact that she was by now shamelessly checking Rena out. “By this time of day my intestines are barely filling up at all, and they can stretch.” Rena continued, putting emphasis on the word “stretch” in ways that made Vetti wonder if she was getting her hot under the collar on purpose. She shook herself to attention to test this. “Ahaha, like, how much? You’re already uh, kinda bloated.” She gripped her pen hard enough to feel it crack under her grip. Was this flirting? Is that what they were doing? All she knew was the way Rena beamed with confidence was utterly stealing her heart.

“Well, my colon is about as safe a holding space for contraband as exists: I never lose track of anything I swallow during the day and I’ve never found anyone brave enough to try and get their things back themselves.” Vetti opened her mouth but mercifully could only gasp as the girl hefted another two-liter bottle. “One time I felt a little generous, decided to return someone’s drinks to them after class.” she unscrewed the cap and over the course of thirty unbroken seconds utterly drained the container, Vetti held her breath the entire time. “Well, mouth to stomach to intestines to colon to rectum and, to put it simply: he got his drinks back but gracefully decided to let me keep them, people usually do for some reason.” she smirked, punctuating her story with a cock of her head and nigh-roaring belch that vented much of the carbonation from the half-gallon drink she’d just slammed. Vetti just stared at her: one hand at her side still holding the empty bottle, the other already rummaging for something else, legs spread to allow her stomach to begin to droop downwards under its ever greater and bottom-loaded mass.  
Before now Vetti’s sexual tastes were mostly a matter of finding certain anime characters cute and jokingly defending them on message boards so the fact that in this moment Rena was just some back-lighting short of looking like a goddess spoke volumes to her and making the girl press her luck further. “W-wow and you just...the entire thing? It didn’t hurt?” she blinked, stars in her eyes. “I guess I’ve got some genetic advantage but it’s also a lot of practice.” she pulled something from her bag. “Here: watch” she tipped her head back before the enraptured girl as she began to cram a handheld console down her throat. She kept her jaw held in place: not trying to bend or warp the object but simply accommodate it in its entirety.

Normally Vetti would be mortified to see a PSP getting this kind of treatment but as Rena reached out for her hand and placed it on the upper portion of her gut she simply had to prioritize. The large option bulged Rena’s throat but as Vetti burned the image of the entire thing being wrapped in the girl’s throat she gawked at how little it truly showed through her skin, so large was she compared to the object. Her lips closed and pulled the object down and eventually to the point of which Vetti could feel it on her fingertips through Rena’s skin. She stared hard as in seconds what normally would be too large for any person to fit in their mouth was now lost and indistinct against the myriad other things packed within Rena’s gut. “I-I’ll try to make the waist five hu- six… as big as I possibly can!” she cried, already imagining the abominable marriage between jacket and accordion she’d have to make.

“Well it’s nice to be in the hands of someone so passionate with what they do, Marie. That and to have something that’ll fit me for a bit. Now if only I could get a skirt to match that.” Rena said while crumpling a few empty wrappers. “Oh, like as an outfit ensemble?” Vetti looked up from her notebook, already trying to do the mental math for how much time that’d add to this project. “Well, yes, but also for fitting reasons, obviously.” Vetti furrowed her brow in confusion, pointing the end of her pen to Rena’s gut. “But if you just have that on the outside you can wear normal skirts.” she mused, getting another laugh. “Where do you think all this goes when it digests? Every winter, even.” Vetti shook, eyes wide.

Somehow she hadn’t even considered this: the idea that Rena eventually finished breaking down the myriad feasts for which she had a reputation for almost as equal as her stern strictness earned her. Vetti tried to imagine how much mass that could be. She’d gotten to know Rena better than she even knew her dormmates already but she had no idea how often these binges happened and just how much each one added. She fluttered her lashes just imagining that hard mass she’d become well-acquainted with now translated so soft, pillowy adipose, that same stern, hard glare from behind her glasses retained but cast while surrounded by fluffy, pliable neck flab. Vetti couldn’t resist reaching a shaking hand forward to this idealized, heavyset version of Rena that students apparently got to admire and ogle for months at a time every year.

Then she was jolted back to reality, not by Rena for once but strong vibration and the muffled pings of notification jingles from her pants pocket. Her already extended hand changed course and scrambled for her phone, a slew of apologies from her fellow club members flashing across the screen. “O-oh, everyone just uh, forgot or was busy!” she chuckled nervously, Rena cocking her eyebrow and flipping through her notes. “That so? I still have it marked down that of the...eighteen people here only one Marie Gatti was present, even if this is the third time all but one member of a club have miraculously forgotten their meeting until minutes before it ended I can’t exactly overlook it.

Vetti sprung into a panic: she was too flustered to even register that her whole club had stood her up and done this to her, arms waving frantically instead as, despite her best attempts “ImsorryIshuldhavemessagedthemmorethisisactuallymyfault-” had already begun to rapidly be spat out as Rena stood stoically. “It can’t really be helped, the fact of the matter is every club member doesn’t actually respect what’s here before me.” she said while setting her gaze down on a green-haired girl too panicked to realize what or who Rena was referring to. “I’ll have to submit that in my report to the board, I’d take anything you particularly like here with you when you finish cleaning.” 

Vetti looked like she’d just been struck: wiping her nose as she tried not to cry in front of this towering, bloated woman with such power over her life. Even if she struggled to find a single good memory of the club it was the only place she went to talk to others without the proxy of a screen and username. “But I still…” she swallowed hard, not even able to find the words for another neurotic outburst. As Rena walked past her she paused, tearing a scrap of paper and handing it down to Vetti. She took it and blinked: a phone number, eyes darting back up to meet Rena’s.

“With this place unlikely to meet again I’ve got to meet you somehow for my new top when you want to continue this fitting. The FCC won’t let me be but I might happen to have the keys for a break room where we can continue.” she pushed up her glasses and flashed a smile “Maybe do a few sets, too. Just know my Ryu got me to top twelve in a tournament last season.” Vetti shook her head as slowly she overcame her shock and came to realize what was happening. “A-and I can come alone?” she blurted out, holding the scrap of paper to her chest. “I mean, I assumed as much, why, were you planning on bringing something?” Blinking back tears that were no longer of sorrow Vetti concluded “Just a few pizzas, actually!”


End file.
